


Hesitation

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Luna probably still hated the simulator, but...





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets #157, 'nemesis'

Lunamaria cursed at the flash of pink and gold across her screens just when she'd been ready to take the shot. That ended it-- the simulation had ran its course and declared an MVP and yet again, it wasn't her.

This happened every damned time! At least they weren't fighting each other, this time, because her record was pretty damned pathetic. She was fairly sure she could blame the simulator. She wanted to blame the simulator. It was probably rigged in some way or other!

She crawled out of the simulator and stretched before glancing over to its twin. No movement yet. That meant Cagalli was glued to her phone again, because five minutes never passed without someone needing something. Luna knew that far too well from her own boss. She'd initially been surprised at being attached to the PLANTs' Ambassador to Orb, but it was a pretty decent assignment and she'd certainly made the most of it.

"What needs your attention this time?" Luna called as she walked over and undid the hatch to lean in. Sure enough, Cagalli was furiously messaging.

Cagalli looked up at Luna and frowned. "Ridiculous things, like last-minute changes to the dress I'm supposed to wear tomorrow night. I'll have to be up early for another round of alterations. I'd rather just wear a uniform."

"At least you don't have to go now," Luna noted. They'd probably canceled more dates than they'd managed to go on. Low key and quick things like simulator battles, ice cream, or catching up on PLANT television dramas were about all they could do.

"I'd drag you with me."

"I'd rather wear a dress than my uniform." Luna shrugged as Cagalli put her phone away and gave her a contemplative look. As if they could actually trade...

"Also, you totally got in the way of my shot there at the end."

"You were taking too long," Cagalli said flatly as she reached up to pull Luna down for a kiss. Luna grabbed for the side of the simulator so she didn't just fall in on top of Cagalli. Though that...

Right, maybe she was taking a little too long.

Not that she wanted to pull back, but she did, grinning before scrambling in to straddle Cagalli's lap.

"What are you--?"

This time, Luna kissed her, deep and long and not even hesitating to reach and pull the simulator hatch closed to plunge them into darkness. Now this was better. Cagalli's phone vibrated against her thigh but neither of them broke the kiss. Cagalli's fingers tangled into her hair and she reached for the hem of Cagalli's shirt.

Oh, she probably still hated the simulator, but at the moment Luna was sure it was the best place she'd ever been.


End file.
